Devices (e.g., computing devices, communication devices, etc.) require various connectors (e.g., communication cable connectors, power cords, etc.) to properly function. However, such connectors may become disconnected from devices due to vibrations, earthquakes, accidental removal, etc. This may cause the devices to malfunction. For example, a communication cable or power cord may disconnect from a network device, which may cause the network device to cease transmitting and/or receiving network traffic. This may result in partial or complete failure of a network containing the network device.
Typically, a connector attaches to a device via a port configured to receive a particular connector. Additional brackets or clips may be utilized to retain the connector in the device port. However, such additional brackets or clips may break, and may be expensive and difficult to manipulate.